


Just A Crush

by RichmanBachard



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Come-eating - Freeform, Cunnilingus, Definitely shameless, F/M, No pun intended, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Squirting, conflicted feelings, short but sweet, somewhat angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichmanBachard/pseuds/RichmanBachard
Summary: It was just a crush. That's all she would ever want it to be ... right?





	Just A Crush

Akira was … a good student, yes. A good student and a good boy, if a bit odd. _Kids these days,_ she would think to herself. It was just how they were. Reserved and awkward ones like him, or loud and rambunctious like that Sakamoto boy. Sweet kid, but a troublemaker. She feared he would grow to become a horrible influence on her Akira.

 

…

 

_Her Akira?_

 

No, no. He knew her secret, payed well, kept his mouth shut. But that's all it would ever be. She cleaned his room and massaged him when he wanted. That's all.

 

He was resourceful at least. She always was surprised at that fact, but never cared to question how he rolled in so much yen. _He just makes good use of his time, that's all._ She doesn't know how he does it – but he finds a way. 

 

It doesn't matter. He pays her well and provides a shoulder to cry on. Not that she would ever allow herself to feel that vulnerable. Never…

 

She liked her life the way it was. Hardships were common for many, but she was.. mostly content. Mostly. This Akira boy proved to be a wildcard she initially wanted nothing to do with. She didn't want to deal with any of that. She'd catch his looks, it was cute to see him act with such nonchalance afterwards, as if he never wanted a peak to begin with. _Cute…_

 

He was her Master, she'd admit, but the role had its limits. 

 

In spite of that, she knew he had one hell of a crush on her. But that's all it was. That's all it could ever be. No matter how caring and supportive he might be. It was too good to be true. He was just a kid; a mischievous, awkward, cute young man…

 

She knew how teens were, how men were, especially. He probably jerked off to the thought of her, at least once or twice. 

 

Probably.

 

It shouldn't have turned her on as much as it did.

 

Maybe that's why she was currently letting him eat her out.

 

“ _Mmm,_ ” she moaned, hands grasping at his curly mane. “Right there, right there..” He licked, and slurped, and sucked, occasionally glancing up into her eyes, desiring a response. Her flushed cheeks and half-lidded eyes said all that needed to be said. 

 

For his first time eating pussy, he wasn't half-bad. This was wrong. She knew it. He knew it, too, but didn't care. That made it all the more hot. She felt dirty and depraved. She wanted to be out of her maid outfit, she wanted to think clearly and make some tea and simply go back to teaching her students.

 

But, deep down, all she wanted right now—was to cum.

 

Akira’s tongue traced and pierced her sopping folds, he ate at her mound with an uncontrollable hunger. Pulling and nipping at her clit, twirling his tongue around the engorged nub. Her breaths slowed and cooing came to a stop. Her body was growing tense the quieter she became, she was close. He was aggressive in his oral assault, drinking her nectar like he hadn't drank in years. 

 

_Her Akira, her Akira…_

 

“Good boy, righ…r-right there, I'm … I’m cl.. !!” Her mouth fell agape, letting out a forceful, silent cry as she came. Her legs quivered and toes curled as her thighs clenched around his head. Fluid shot from her, drenching his tongue in her pleasure. He groaned in desperation.

 

She kept her eyes shut, her head lain back as she panted. She wanted a smoke. She needed it, she needed something in her mouth to serve as her ritualistically delicious dessert. The cherry on top.

 

Her wheels turned for merely a second. She let his head free, propping herself up by her elbows. She looked at his face and couldn't help but giggle. His glasses were foggy and disheveled, and his hair was a complete mess. He traced his lips with his tongue, catching the rest of her pleasure. Then kissed her inner left thigh. 

 

Goddammit. Her heart fluttered. _My Akira._

 

She fully raised up and kissed him with such ferocity, he almost fell back. She nipped and pulled and licked at his lips, as her hands trailed down to undo the buckle of his belt.

 

He broke off. This night was about her. As her Master, that's all he requested. No cleaning, no massages. Not tonight – just her pleasure. “N.. No, no,” he breathed, his voice weak. He cleared his throat. “I wanted—“

 

She interrupted with another kiss, then broke it off herself. “Shh, shh.. you did so—“ Kiss. “—good, so good—“ Another kiss. “—such a good boy.” His belt came free and her fingers pinched at the zipper, beginning to pull it down. “You know what I taste like, _now I want you to know what the back of my throat feels like._ " She kissed him one last time as her hands grasped at his manhood. He gulped as her kisses began to trail lower. 

 

_Totally worth the price,_ he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead! 
> 
>    
> Writers block, time management, other projects, and mild inconveniences, etc. have gotten in the way of my Ao3 adventures. I hope to have a few more fics out by summers end. No promises, but fingers crossed. 
> 
>    
> ...? Oh, yeah, I love this ship. Had to get this very, very vivid thought out of my mind. Enjoy.


End file.
